


I love you.

by Littlesunflower24



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Linstead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesunflower24/pseuds/Littlesunflower24
Summary: Never had she thought this would be the way she would say those three words!





	1. Stay with me

Jay knew as soon a Voight mentioned this case had to do with young woman being abducted and used for testing drugs, it would hit Erin hard. It took some time, but learning more and more about Erin’s past helped him to understand who she was, and why she was so guarded. He looked up from the paper he was holding, making eye contact with Erin, a small smile appeared on his face. His attention was quickly pulled from Erin towards Voight “Halstead, you and Lindsay head over to the hospital, we have a victim who was able to be revived and we need to get a statement as quick as possible, anything she knows we need to know!” Jay just gave a soft nod but It was Erin who spoke first, jumping up from her seat and grabbing her jacket off the chair and quickly putting it over her tiny frame “were on it”. 

“Come on Erin, when are you going to cave and let me drive?” he knew exactly what her answer would be, the same as always, that it was never going to happen, or he should just keep dreaming. He just chuckled to himself thinking about it. 

“Yea that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Keep dreamin” she flashed him a smile before pulling the keys from her pocket and unlocking the car. She looked back at him one more time holding the keys in front of her and shaking them just a little as she rounded the front of the car and opened the driver’s door climbing in. “Besides the seat and mirrors are already set for me, once you get in everything will be all messed up with your long legs and tallness” 

“Long legs huh” He laughed “so” he turned to look at her “Your checking out my legs?” He raised his eye brows a few times with a smirk plastered on his face. “What else might you be checking out, because I have been told I have a nice…” 

“Oh please” she stopped him from going any further “Don’t flatter yourself Halstead” She turned on the car and quickly backed out of the parking lot. “I know what you have, I saw it all this morning in the shower” 

“Ahh, that was a good shower, if I remember correctly we were almost late because someone” he points towards her with his thumb and smiles “couldn’t keep her hands off me” 

She just shook her head keeping her eyes on the road, chuckling a little to herself. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy. Jay coming into her life was one of the best things to have ever happened to her. Somehow, he was able to break through her wall’s, make her let her guard down and eventually learn how to trust him. Trust was something she was never good at, yet somehow this man sitting next to her had gained her trust completely. 

“Earth to Erin, where’d you go?” he observed her biting gently on her bottom lip, something he noticed she dose when she is lost in thought.

“Oh, I was just thinking about the case” She turned on her blinker and turned into the parking lot of the hospital, quickly finding a spot and parking. 

“Yea, let’s hope were able to get some answers, because at the moment we have nothing to go on, and this guy is escalating quickly” he climbed out of the car, fixing his jacket before closing the door and walking around the back waiting for Erin. He pulled his phone from his pocket going through his contacts and sending a message to one of his CI’s.

“Lets go slow poke” she chuckled walking a head of him, She had only hoped this case would be an easy one especially with having a witness, but something about this tells her the opposite. Walking into the young girl’s room she is taken back by her appearance and taking one look at Jay she can tell he feels the same way. Someone did a number on her, a big black eye, her bottom lip is split wide open, stitches on her forehead and cheek, and that was only was they were able to see with the blanket covering the rest of her body. She looked so innocent, her blonde hair was sprawled about on the pillow, her big green eyes were looking over Erin and Jay, as if she was assessing if they were going to be a threat to her or not. Erin was the first to walked to the side of her bed. “Hi, I’m detective Lindsay, and this is Detective Halstead” She looked towards Jay and back towards the woman. “Would you be up for answering some questions? The young girl only nodded her head, not taking her eyes off from Jay. Erin wasn’t sure if it was because she found him attractive, or because his “male” presents was scaring her. “Would you like him to leave” she asked the woman as she pointed towards Jay, when the woman nodded Jay quickly excused himself.

Erin got very little information from the woman, saying she was drugged most of the time and couldn’t remember any faces or names but one. A man with short brown hair, she remembered one of the other guys there calling him “Thomas”. After she finished with her questions Erin walked out of the girl’s room, scanning the hall way for Jay but not seeing him anywhere. Her next thought was the waiting room. She walked down the short hallway to the large opening on her left and to no avail Jay was not there either. She pulled out her phone going straight to his name and holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as it rang. She was just about to hang-up when she heard his hello on the other end. “Where are you?” she questioned making her way back outside where she had parked earlier. “I stopped by to chat with Will, I’m heading back to the car now.” She told him she would meet him there before hanging up the phone and stuffing it in her jacket pocket. She reached the car and was about to climb into the front seat when she heard her phone going off once more, she quickly pulled it from her pocket noticing Voight’s name appear on her screen, so she answered it. He was quick to tell her they had a lead, Ruzek’s CI was able to get them a little information on a guy who’s name came up with the case. Voight mentioned the name Thomas and Erin’s eyes grew, she quickly told Voight that the woman in the hospital had given him the same the name. When she finished talking to Voight she hung up the phone and pulled her keys from her pocket unlocking the door of the car, she climbed inside realizing that she had beat Jay to the car, quickly punching in the address of Thomas’s address, waiting impatiently for Jay to get here. She looked around spotting him a few cars down she rolled down the window “Hurry up slow poke, we got an address” 

He quickened his pace when he heard her, he figured her talk with the woman must a went well. He opened the door and climbed. He looked around as Erin back out and took off quickly after hitting the main road. He looked towards her. “So, it went well, what did she have to say?” his eyes grew big and he grabbed a hold of the oh shit handle when Erin decided to take a corner at 40 miles per hour. “Woah there speedy, slow your roll, I’d like to make it there in one piece” 

“No, it didn’t all she gave me was a name, a name that Ruzek’s CI also gave him, so we are headed there now. The team is about 10 minutes behind us” She didn’t take her eyes off the road, she knew she drove a little crazy sometimes but she didn’t want anyone to tip this guy off. She just chuckled at Jay’s response shaking her head about little freak out over her driving. “Were almost there, cry baby” She looked around as she quickly pulled up in front of the house, she turned off the car and looked towards Jay before jumping out. 

He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in when they finally pulled to a stop. _Man I have to remember to take the keys from her before we leave_ he says to himself, he reaches down and pulls open his holster before getting out of the car. They both walked in unison towards the front door, Jay gave the door a solid knock waiting with his gun in his hand. They had no reason to believe that this guy was going to be expecting them, but when the door opened Jay got an eerie feeling. Pulling his gun from his holster, “stay close, but behind me” he said quietly to Erin as they walked through the door, he quickly pointed his gun from left to right looking in both directions before walking further into the hallway. It was then that he heard the sound of a door opening. Before he had time to turn around he heard the shot ring out. The first thing in his mind was Erin. He tried to turn around, he needed to check on her, to see if she was okay, but there was intense burning in his side. He couldn’t bring himself to take even one step. Not even a second later another shot rang out, he pushed himself to finally turn around, relief flooding him when he saw Erin standing there, it was at that everything around him started to blur, the voices started to mix together and with that his world went black, he could hear Erin yelling his name, but he couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t even open his eyes. 

“Jay, JAY!!” Erin all but screamed seeing his body on the ground and the mass amount of blood at his side, she quickly pulled off her jacket and pushed it against the wound, pulling her radio out “Officer down, send an ambo NOW 1323 Clarkson drive. I repeat officer down” She tossed her radio to the ground applying presser with both hands trying to stop the bleeding, she looked down both her hands coated in a red sticky substance. She couldn’t help the tears that were building up behind her eyes. She reached up and check his pulse, a little weak but still there. “You fight, you keep breathing Jay. You hear me” she let out a shaky breath “I can’t lose you, I…I love you” 

 

If you would like me to continue please let me know. This is only my second published fanfic, so any comments or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. touch and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is the hardest part!

Erin paced around the waiting room, she was able to ride in with Jay in the ambo, but from that point on she was sent to the waiting room. She couldn’t sit down; her mind was going 100 miles a minute. “Erin” she looked up to see Will walking into the waiting room, “Do you have any news?” 

She looked hopeful and that killed Will because he wasn’t coming to her with the greatest of news “They just rushed him up to surgery, there is a lot of internal bleeding” 

When the words left his mouth, she felt her body go numb, the tears she was holding at bay were now racing down her cheeks. She grabbed a hold of the chair behind her and slowly sat down not being able to feel her legs. She slowly lifted her head “Is he….is he going to make it Will?” she used her left hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks “He has to make it” It was at this point that she regretted telling Hank to go down to the district to interrogate the guys who were also in the house, instead of having him stay with her like he insisted.

“He is a fighter Erin, you need to remember that. He will fight like hell to come back to you” Will knew how in love with Erin Jay was. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his pager going off. He looked down seeing it was a 911. “I have to get back to work, but don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, and if I hear anything I will let you know” and with that Will left 

3 long excruciating hours passed. Hours of Erin pacing through the waiting room, not too long after Will had informed her of Jay going into surgery did the team show up. Erin knew she was mess, and Ruzek was of course the first one to point that out. Erin quickly made her way to the bathroom and was astonished at her appearance. Her makeup was smeared, and she was covered in Jay’s blood, but there was no way she was going to leave now. He could come out of surgery at any point in time, and she was going to be here when that happened. She used some napkins and water and cleaned her face up as well as she could, and washed her hands before walking back into the waiting room. Ruzek handed over his jacket for Erin to put on over her blood covered shirt, she took a hold of it with a smile slipping her arms in and covering herself with it. She let out a sigh and took a seat. Hank immediately took the seat next to her, telling her that she didn’t need to blame herself, there was nothing her could have done. She was just about to respond when she heard “Family of Jay Halstead?” she quickly turned and noticed a man in scrubs walking into the waiting room. Erin jumped up from her seat as soon as she heard Jay’s name. The man walked them down the hall into a private room to explain what happened. Erin followed and the team trailed close behind them. Once they were all sitting in the room, she looked around at everyone and began to bite on her bottom lip, her attention turned back towards the doctor when he started talking “It was touch and go there for a little bit, the bullet punctured his spleen and he lost a lot of blood, but they were able to stop the bleeding and repair his spleen. He is very lucky, they are moving him to the icu now. I’ll have them call you when he’s settled into a room” the doctor gave her a smile and with that she let out a deep breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in. she leaned back into the seat and felt this heavy weight on her chest finally pass. _he’s going to be alright, stop stressing yourself out._ she thought to herself. 

The beeping of the machine hooked up to Jay gave her little reassurance, she wouldn’t believe everything is alright tell he opened his eyes and was telling her that for himself. She pulled the chair from the corner to the side of his bed and took a seat, she took in his appearance he was ghostly white, and his hair was a mess. She chuckled a little to herself knowing that he would hate that, he always has to have his hair perfect. Reaching her hand out and taking a hold of his she looked him over once more “once your feeling better and out of the hospital, I’m going to kick you ass for scaring me like this” the corner of her lips curled up just a little bit. “I really thought I was going to lose you tonight, there was so much blood Jay.” She paused fighting back the tears that were building up. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I love you. I have been wanting to tell you for a while now, I’ve just been to scared. But I almost lost you tonight, and if that had taught me one thing its that I never want to take you for granted. So, I love you Jay Halstead, I am completely in love with you” she closed her eyes relishing in the moment. 

“finally….it…took you long enough” he was able to muster out shakily. 

Her eyes shot open the moment she heard his voice. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his comeback, although she should have seen it coming. She’s known for a while now that Jay loved her, he made sure she knew it. “take it easy.”

He opened his eyes a little just to close them quickly, the light was so blinding. He slowly opened them once more allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, when they settled on Erin he tilted his head taking in her appearance, she looked rough. He could see the blood all over her clothes, _his blood_ he thought to himself. He couldn’t imagine what she was feeling, he knew if he was in her position he would be out of his mind with worry and with quilt. “I am completely in love with you too Erin” 

She wanted nothing more than to hug him in that moment, but a smile and a squeeze of the hand would just have to do. “god it is so good to hear your voice again!” 

“I’m not going anywhere, your stuck with me” he tired to laugh but winced at the sharp pain in his side. “I guess there will be no laughing for while” he rolled his eyes a little annoyed.

“I should go get your doctor, let them know you awake, oh and Will, he told me to have him paged the second you woke up. Something about giving you an ass chewing for scaring the crap out of everyone” she laughed 

He shook his head “not yet, I just want to enjoy this moment here with you. It’s not every day I get it here Erin Lindsay tell me she loves me” he flashed her a smile 

“Okay just a little longer, only because I know that they will make me leave so they can examine you and I’m not ready to leave you yet. “she stood up and leaned over him, pressing her lips ever so gently against his, she slowly pulled away “well get use to it Halstead, because I’ll be saying it a lot more” she smirked sitting back down, still holding his hand in hers. Just enjoying the moment. 

 

// sorry it is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I've been really busy with school, and I wanted to make sure I got another chapter posted. Once again let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Also i am not a doctor so when it comes to the medical stuff I am just kind of guessing.


End file.
